User talk:Dark Brichan
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Dark Brichan page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Shinigami.Eyes (Talk) 18:43, October 30, 2012 Sloshedtrain (talk) ( ) 02:13, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Reason for Deletion Appeal Denial Hello, I'm sorry to inform you that your deletion appeal has been denied. First off, it's border-line incomprehensible to someone who isn't familiar with the show. It reads way more like fanfiction than creepypasta. There's issues with grammar in places. Most importantly, it's not creepy. I'm not sure why you think it is or why you think it would be any kind of psychological horror, but I can't see it. Not even a hint of it. It might be creepy to you, but for most people I don't think it is. Overall, the writing isn't bad, but the content just isn't right for the wiki. Sorry. Here's a copy: http://pastebin.com/mbgEYMpL ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 22:49, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's minimum quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 20:28, December 28, 2014 (UTC)